


Roll It, Pat It, Mark it with the D

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cake, M/M, Real short, actual boyfriends Alex and John, baby girl - Freeform, early morning, real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> I have 50 boxes of cake mix, we need to start ASAP, where are you? AU. </em> In which Alex is stupid, and John just goes along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll It, Pat It, Mark it with the D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you! I'm feeling real appreciative of y'all reading! I also loooove feedback, so if you want to, tell me what you think!

When John wakes up, he's not sure who he wants to kill. Alex? Himself? Anything to stop the obnoxious xylophone noises looping at full volume. He fumbles for his phone, squinting at the bright screen. 3:18 AM. _This had better be good._

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" he asks groggily as soon as he accepts the call. His boyfriend's voice rings out, wide awake and painfully loud.  
"John, what the hell? How can you sleep at a time like this? There's work to be done!" Alex cries out over the line. Quietly, he adds, "Babe, please, I need you."  
That stirs John. Alex _never_ asks for help. It must be dire for him to be begging for it. John turns on his lamp and stumbles out of bed. "I'll be there in ten minutes," he says before ending the call.  
At 3:32, John knocks on his boyfriend's door, wearing pajama bottoms and a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles hoodie. The door flies open to reveal a thoroughly disheveled Alexander Hamilton, looking like hes just crawled out of Hell. As far as John knows, he might have. Alex takes his hand and leads him into the apartment, wordlessly guiding him to the small sofa.  
"Here. Mix." Alex announces, handing John a bowl of cake batter. John stares at him even as he begins to move the spatula through the mix.  
"Alex?"  
"Yeah, John?"  
"Why are we making cake at three thirty in the morning?"  
As they speak, Alex shuffles behind his kitchen counter and picks up enormous shipping box. Ceremoniously, he hoists the box in the air and turns it over. Fifty boxes of cake mix spill onto the counter, some falling to the floor with dull _thuds_.

John stares quietly at the spectacle for a minute. Finally, he asks, "Why?"  
"I was drunk. Eliza's birthday is coming up," Alexander said matter-of-factly. "Naturally, I ordered fifty boxes of cake mix."  
"Naturally." John said mockingly.  
Alexander continued, not picking up John's tone. "Anyway, the plan is to exploit my mistake for the better. The plan is we give Eliza two cakes every day. Then, on her birthday, we give her everything we have left."  
John stared at him. "You're fucking ridiculous, dude."  
Alex smiled. "I know. But really, we need to start baking. Now get to work," Alex smiled and winked at his dumbfounded boyfriend. "And I promise I'll make it worth your while."  
And how could John refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my partner-in-sin, Helena, for giving me this prompt. I'm absolutely not sorry for sending you smutty fanfiction. That's all.


End file.
